Central nervous system (CNS) conditions, diseases, or disorders can be drug induced; can be attributed to genetic predisposition, infection or trauma; or can be of unknown etiology. They comprise neuropsychiatric disorders, neurological diseases and mental illnesses; and include neurodegenerative diseases, behavioral disorders, cognitive disorders and cognitive affective disorders. The clinical manifestations of several CNS conditions, diseases or disorders have been attributed to CNS dysfunction (i.e., disorders resulting from inappropriate levels of neurotransmitter release, inappropriate properties of neurotransmitter receptors, and/or inappropriate interaction between neurotransmitters and neurotransmitter receptors).
Nicotinic compounds, such as nicotine, are capable of affecting nicotinic acetylcholinergic receptors (nAChRs). Subtypes of nAChRs exist in both the CNS and the peripheral nervous system (PNS), but the distribution of subtypes is heterogeneous. For instance, certain subtypes which are predominant in vertebrate brain, others predominate at the autonomic ganglia, and others predominate at neuromuscular junction. Activation of nAChRs by nicotinic compounds results in neurotransmitter release. See, for example, Dwoskin et al., Exp. Opin. Ther. Patents, 10: 1561-1581 (2000); Schmitt et al., Annual Reports in Med. Chem., 35: 41-51 (2000); Huang et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc., 127: 14401-14414 (2006); Arneric et al., Biochem. Pharmacol., 74: 1092-1101 (2007) and Millar, Biochem. Pharmacol., 78: 766-776 (2009), which are incorporated herein by reference.
It has been suggested that administration of nicotine, and other nicotinic compounds, can result in various pharmacological effects. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,583,140 to Bencherif et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,723,477 to McDonald et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 7,001,900 to Jacobsen et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 7,135,484 to Dart et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 7,214,686 to Bencherif et al.; and US Pat. Pub. No. 2010/0004451 to Ahmad et al., which are incorporated herein by reference. As a result, it has been suggested that nicotine, and other nicotinic compounds, can exhibit utility in the treatment of a wide variety of conditions, diseases, and disorders, including those that affect the CNS. Additionally, administration of nicotine and nicotinic compounds has been proposed for treatment of certain other conditions, diseases, and disorders. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,604,231 to Smith et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,811,442 to Bencherif et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,238,689 to Rhodes et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,489,349 to Bencherif et al., which are incorporated herein by reference. Furthermore, administration of nicotine has been employed in an effort to help cigarette smokers quit smoking (i.e., as a smoking cessation aid). For example, nicotine has been an active ingredient of various types of so-called “nicotine replacement therapy” or “NRT” products.
It has been proposed to administer nicotine using a transdermal patch. Representative types of nicotine-containing transdermal patch products have been marketed under the tradenames “Habitrol,” “Nicoderm,” “Nicorette,” “Nicorette CQ,” “NicotineII” and “ProStep.” See also, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,597,961 to Etscom; U.S. Pat. No. 5,298,257 to Bannon et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,603,947 to Wong et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,834,011 to Rose et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,165,497 to Osborne et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,676,959 to Anderson et al., which are incorporated herein by reference. It also has been suggested that transdermal administration of nicotine can be accompanied by ingestion of other types of nicotine-containing products. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,593,684 to Baker et al.; US Pat. Pub. No. 2009/0004249 to Gonda; and Fagerstrom, Health Values, 18:15 (1994), which are incorporated herein by reference.
One particularly popular way to provide for oral administration of nicotine has been through the use of nicotine-containing gum. Nicotine-containing gum products have been marketed under the tradenames “Nicorette,” “NicotineII” and “Zonnic.” See also, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,845,217 to Ferno et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,877,468 to Lichtneckert et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,901,248 to Lichtneckert et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,344,222 to Cherukuri et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,358,060 to Pinney et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,773,716 to Ream et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,893,654 to Pinney et al.; and US Pat. Pub. No. 2004/0191322 to Hansson, which are incorporated herein by reference.
Another way that has been employed to provide oral administration of nicotine has been through the use of nicotine-containing lozenge or tablet types of products. Nicotine-containing lozenge, mini lozenge, tablet, and microtab types of products have been marketed under the tradenames “Commit,” “Nicorette,” “NicotineII” and “NiQuitin.” See also, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,110,605 to Acharya; U.S. Pat. No. 5,733,574 to Dam; U.S. Pat. No. 6,280,761 to Santus; U.S. Pat. No. 6,676,959 to Andersson et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,248,760 to Wilhelmsen; US Pat. Pub. No. 2001/0016593 to Wilhelmsen and No. 2010/0004294 to Axelsson et al., which are incorporated herein by reference.
Nicotine also has been administered in the form of nasal or oral sprays. Various exemplary ways to administer nicotine in the form of a nasal spray are set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,579,858 to Ferno et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,656,255 to Jones; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,596,740 to Jones; which are incorporated herein by reference. Various exemplary ways to administer nicotine in the form of an oral spray, such as for buccal administration, are set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 6,024,097 to Von Wielligh; US Pat. Pub. No. 2003/0159702 to Lindell et al.; No. 2007/0163610 to Lindell et al. and No. 2009/0023819 to Axelsson; EP 1458388 to Lindell et al.; and PCT WO 2008/037470 to Axelsson et al., which are incorporated herein by reference. Nicotine-containing sprays have been marketed under the tradenames “Nicotrol NS,” “Quit” and “Zonnic.”
Various other ways to administer nicotine for the purpose of providing a therapeutic effect have been proposed. For example, it has been suggested that nicotine can be incorporated into orally dissolving films (e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 6,709,671 to Zerbe et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 7,025,983 to Leung et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,491,406 to Leung et al.; and US Pat. Pub. No. 2006/0198873 to Chan et al. and No. 2006/0204559 to Bess et al.); oral osmotic devices (e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,147,654 to Place et al.); gum pads (e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 6,319,510 to Yates); oral patches (e.g., US Pat. Pub. No. 2006/0240087 to Houze et al.); snuff-type forms in pouches or sachets (e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,907,605 to Ray et al. and US Pat. Pub. No. 2009/0293895 to Axelsson et al.); lip balm (e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 7,105,173 to Rolling) and beverages (e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 6,268,386 to Thompson; U.S. Pat. No. 7,115,297 to Stillman; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,435,749 to Knight). It also has been suggested that nicotine can be delivered using various types of inhalation devices and vapor delivery systems (e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,284,809 to Ray; U.S. Pat. No. 4,800,903 to Ray et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,234,169 to Bulbrook et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,874,507 to Farr; and US Pat. Pub. No. 2006/0018840 to Lechuga-Ballesteros and No. 2009/0005423 to Gonda; and EP 1,618,803 to Hon).
It would be desirable to provide a composition capable of delivering or administering nicotine for therapeutic purposes.